Water does melt Ice
by Zero177
Summary: Gray knows he has feelings for Juvia , but does not want to act in feelings because of his past. Will he finally confess of let his heart stay frozen.


Water does melt ice  
Gruvia  
Fairy tail is not mine duh!

"GRAY! How could you h-how could you just do this to me, because of you I lost UL. You killed her you killed ULLLLLLL! My beloved teacher, you piece of trash y-you piece of forsaken shit were you jealous of me yea thats why you did it. You wanted to take my happiness away. That's all your good for is to cause trouble and misfortune for everyone isn't it why couldn't have you died instead of Ul JUST DIE ALREADY!"  
I awoke in cold sweat I check my window and see its about mid- morning already. I slug myself out to bed and into to the restroom.  
I check myself in the mirror I quite in shock to see my appearance my hair was even more in shambles and messier then usual. I looked pale , as white as Mira's hair not possible but the only thing I could think of to compare my paleness. My eyes were the worst they were puffy and red an Gajeel's I must've been crying. Must've been that fucking dream. I've been having that same dream maybe more of a nightmare for the past fews day. This always happens before and after the anniversary of Ul's death. Because of her death I would always keep my feelings lock and key down deep in the cellars of my soul. Not saying I became a complete outsider to the world, Fairy Tail made sure to fix that problem.

When I first came in there I was just a walking block of ice but with each ally and friend that I gained more of the ice melted. I decided that l looked and kinda smelled like Natsu's house so I decided to shower. I choose to go to the guild today might as well distract myself with bar fights and possible missions.  
When I enter the guild I see the usual atmosphere Cana with her abounding supply of barrels. Levy in a corner talking to a "bored" Gajeel I smirk as I see the faintest of smile on the iron lugs mouth, man when are those dense idiots going to get together I can feel the sexual tension from where I'm standing. Talking about dense idiots I see Natsu and Lucy talking and laughing and next them is Happy munching on some fish , while Wendy and Carla are just listening to Natsu and Lucy's conversation . I see Erza enjoying her strawberry cake man that girl seems in love with that cake I wonder what would happen if Jellal were to waltz in with a strawberry cake pronouncing his love for Erza ummmm that's not such a bad idea maybe I should speak to Mira about that. As I see my team there just hanging around makes me think that even tho I love everybody in Fairy Tail , but my team those 5 or maybe 7 if you count the exceeds, those guys somehow managed to melt the ice and form apart of me. Through all the missions and great battles that we've gone through they become and are my family of course I would never admit that in words but I am grateful for those guys.  
As I approach the table where my team is at I see a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye. I turn and I see her there at a table talking with Pantherlily. Shes the only one who I can truthfully say I'm in love with romantically . There I said I it i admit my feelings for the rainwoman. Ever since I realized my feelings for her I've been wondering how in the Mavis did she steal my heart , but then I remember what and who she is . The fact that she can still smile after the hardships she's gone through since birth is proof of her immense will power. Everybody I know has dedication some more then others but Juvia takes it to whole new level and proof of that she still loves me up till this day. She not afraid of her feelings that something I admire about her she doesn't care who she's talking but she yell , whisper, or whatever she's feeling in her heart, those are some of the main points there are lots more reason why I fell for her. I smirk as I think  
I love you.

.

.

"Juvia , hey are you paying attention or what." Pantherlily or Lily as I love to call him was glaring at me  
" excuse me Lily-San Juvia was just spaced out for a second."  
Lily rolled his eyes and decided to go check up on Gajeel he waved goodbye and Juvia did the same. It was fun to talk to Lily he was calm and quiet but fun overall had was a good conversationalist. Juvia looks around the guild to see all her nakama the ones that after the whole Phantom Lord incident accepted her into their loving family. Then Juvia's Gray-sama appears in her mind , he's was the one to take  
Juvia's rain and show her the sun he was the platform that kept still to face all the hardships. Juvia still remembers during the Grand Magic Games how Gray sacrificed himself for her. Thank Mavis that somehow her precious gray-sama was returned to her. Juvia squealed as one thought came to her mind  
I LOVE YOU GRAY -SAMA

(A/N)  
I know I didn't finish my last story but I wasn't feeling it maybe I will( probably not) but I try to finish it  
( again probably not) but I do hope you like this one. I read a gruvia called "Seven days" amazing see if you can look it up its really funny and this story has some similarities to it so whoever wrote the story I mentioned thank you for writing it. But please excuse the bad grammar my friends do call me grammar nazi but please enjoy the story and review or message about anything stay tuned for a another chapter.


End file.
